


I Am A Sinner, You Are A Saint

by melodytar



Series: Story Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Angst with Happy Ending, Light Hurt/Comfort, Light Pining, POV First Person, Prose Poem, song poem sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytar/pseuds/melodytar
Summary: And sometimes I ask myself:Why me?I am in no way someone worth your love and still I think sometimes you have a place in your heart for me.





	I Am A Sinner, You Are A Saint

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little poem i did for a writing prompt. The prompt was:  
"Take your most favourite line of a song and make a story around it"  
Song: Problems - Mother Mother  
Lyric: I am a sinner, you are a saint

Many people see me as a sinner.  
Many say that a sinner cannot love or be loved.  
But still you give me your love.  
You don't pity me, as I am no more whole.  
You don't see me as disgusting filth that should go back where it came from.  
You don't ignore me because I don't look the norm.  
Sometimes I think your heart's too big to even fit into your rib cage.  
The heart made out of gold and at the right place.  
No matter what the other person is you still give them your love.  
You are a saint in every way I could think.  
And the little things you do that make me happy.  
The way you wear your hair in buns.  
The little wrinkles around your eyes when you smile.  
The shine in your eyes when you talk about things you love.  
The quiet humming when you do chores.  
It's ridiculous in every way, but still here I am feeling a flutter in my stomach when you smile.  
Sometimes I lay awake at night and just think of you.  
And sometimes I ask myself:  
Why me?  
I am in no way someone worth your love and still I think sometimes you have a place in your heart for me.  
Now and then we stare in each others eyes and I think I could drown in them.  
Familiarly inconspicuous and gorgeous in the sun.  
Like molten honey held together by a ring of copper.  
Meeting the colour of the sky before an oncoming storm.  
The eyes lingering on each other.  
And I look away.  
And you look away.  
Who knows what will happen if we look longer.  
Letting the heart free running.  
Forgetting the consequences.  
But there will be consequences.  
Lingering far in the conscious.  
Almost unreachable.  
But they will be there.  
Oh, how I wish they would disappear.  
Just letting you and me alone.  
The saint and the sinner.  
The good and the bad.  
Black and White.  
Opposing sides in every way.  
"Forget the black and white thinking!", You say.  
"Look at the border.  
It's fading into grey.  
Let's start walking to the border and mixing it more extensively!  
Let the others think what they want", you say.  
But I'll pull away before something happens.  
Rejection reaching for me.  
Quietly wrapping around me.  
Deafening silence awaiting me.  
And you reach out.  
Taking my hand and inviting me into your world.  
All colourful and vibrant.  
Letting behind my monochrome and dreary one.  
"Let them talk,  
They never learned to think out of the line.", You whisper.  
Reassuring words that make me feel.  
Feeling loved.  
If that is the feeling of being loved, when I want to be loved only by you.  
You're the only one I will ever love, too.  
Let's live together.  
Balance each other in the bad and good times.  
And we'll start over again in a different time and place.  
Just you and me.  
As I am a sinner and you are a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first published poem on here so if you have anything to improve or critic on it, you can tell me in the comments!


End file.
